Summer Lovin'
by Marissalyn
Summary: Damon had just finished junior year and is off to spend his summer on the coast of North Carolina. Still getting over his ex, he meets a girl but not just any girl, Elena Gilbert. Their summer starts off hot and heavy until summer comes to an end and they are forced to part ways as friends. But will this be the last time they see each other? Delena has slight plot of Grease.
1. The Party That Started It All

Damon pulled up to his parent's beach house. It was June 21st, the first official day of summer and he was ready for the all-nighters and the endless parties, the alcohol and the pot. This would be the third year in a row he would be spending the summer without his parent's supervision or any adult supervision for that matter. He looked to his best friends Alaric Saltzman and Mason Lockwood. They climbed out of his sleek black jeep as they lugged their duffel bags into the bungalow. "I call the guest room!" shouted Mason, racing to the far end of the hallway. "Damn it!" Alaric growled, "I hate the couch!" Damon chuckled, no one ever questioned his sleeping arrangements, he always got the master bedroom considering it was his family's place.

"Lighten up Ric; think about all the hot chicks that will be on the beach this summer." Damon said. "Yeah well I'll have no place to take them to if I'm sleeping on the couch." Damon smirked, heading to the bedroom next to the guest room, shutting the door behind him. He set the bag down on the bed as he unzipped it and pulled out the contents one by one and placing the clothes into the dresser's drawers. The door swung open with Mason on the other side, "Mike Anderson just dropped by, he saw us pull up and he told us he's kicking of the summer with a party at his place." Damon nodded, "Alright let me just change real quick and we can go." Mason nodded, shutting the door behind him. Damon sighed, putting his hands on his hips as he thought of what pair of swim trunks he should wear. He decided on the red ones, pulling a black tank top on over his head and a pair of black flip flops. The parties were always bathing suit apparel because you never knew what was going to happen and you always wanted to be on the safe side.

"You coming?" Ric yelled from the living room. Damon wrenched open the door, slipping a pair of Ray Bans over his eyes. "Let's go." He said as they headed down the beach to the biggest beach house, more like beach mansion on the block. They walked through the warm white sand as they joked and shoved each other until they reached the base of the stairs. They climbed the familiar stairs to find the front door wide open and a stereo blaring provocative dance music. Typical Anderson brothers, Damon thought. There were three of them, Mike who was 24, Tom who was 20, and Joe which was the youngest at the age of 18. They walked through the living room which was already filled to capacity with familiar faces and a few newbies here and there. They headed to the kitchen to grab something to drink to start off the night. They found Mike in the kitchen, a girl about 19 hanging on him. "Hey Guys, grab a drink." He motioned to the three kegs. Damon poured some in a cup and headed into the den which was filled with smoke. This is where you could find the pot heads. Damon flopped down onto one of the couches, clapping a hand down on a guy he hadn't seen since the summer before. "Nik." The sandy haired guy turned to look at him with hazy eyes, "Damon, what's up man?" "Nothing much man, you're already high in the air aren't you?" he snatched the joint from his fingers, taking a drag. "Any lady friends?" Nik asked as Damon let out a puff of white smoke. "Nah, you know me I don't look for relationships." "Yeah ever since my sister." "Hey, speaking of Bex is she here because I would like to avoid her at all costs." "Damon Salvatore, is that you?" too late.

Damon turned to find Rebekah Mikaelson standing in the door way of the den, looking even hotter than the last time he saw her. "Bex." He breathed, finding his throat dry. He gulped down his beer as she grinned, "I knew it was you, how've you been?" she asked as a bunch of stoned people stared at them with blood shot and glassy eyes. "Great, if you'd excuse me I need to get a refill." "Oh I'll come with you." She said not catching the hint that he wanted her to leave him alone. "Sure." He said as they walked back out to the kitchen. Ric saw them together from where he sat on the bar; a look of concern crossed his face with a furrow of his brows. Damon filled his cup as Rebekah talked his ear off, "So how was your junior year?" Damon had been left back in third grade for not paying attention, it wasn't his fault Miss. Amy was hot, it was even better when he found out he got to spend a whole other year with her. "It was fine, how was senior year?" he asked. "Great! I'm so glad I don't have to go back anymore, I can finally sleep in and what not." "Are you going to college?" he asked her as he looked behind her at the door way leading back outside. "Yeah, I got accepted into Berkeley." "That's great." All he wanted to do was leave; sit out on the sand with a joint and a cup of beer. That's when he noticed a girl out on the porch; she was leaning over the railing, looking up at the sky. He only saw the back of her but he could tell that she would take his breath away if he saw the front of her. "I got to go; I'll see you around Bex." "Ok, but Damon." "Hm?" "Please don't call me by your pet name, it was cute when we were dating but now, well it's just kind of sad." "Oh, ok." He looked back at her blue eyes. "I'm sorry." She said. "No, no it's my fault really, I should have known." He looked back at the door to make sure the girl was still there. Rebekah watched him as he filled another cup up and go back into the den. "Hey Nik, roll me one up for the go." "Yeah man sure." Damon took the joint and smiled, "Thanks." He walked out onto the porch and set the cup down on the railing.

"Thanks." The girl turned to look at him, "Sorry I thought you were someone else." "It's cool, I'm Damon." "Elena." "So do you live around here?" he asked as he wrenched a lighter out of his pocket. Elena watched him, "Um, no actually I'm from New Jersey. Do you live around here?" Damon lit the blunt, taking a drag, "No, I live in Virginia. What brings you here to North Carolina?" "It has some of the best beaches." Damon nodded as she continued, "How old are you anyway?" she eyed the joint as it rested between his middle and pointer finger. "Eighteen, you?" "Seventeen." Damon noticed her looking at the joint and held it out to her. "Oh no, I don't smoke." Damon nodded, placing it back between his lips, "Do you wanna go for a walk." "Are you planning on seducing me?" she asked skeptically. "Well that depends, can you be seduced." "Nope." "Oh really? Let me guess, you're a virgin right?" she gasped, "What does that have to do with anything." He smirked, "That's a yes."

She shook her head, "What makes me think you're a douche?" "That might be because I am." "You're wasted." "And you're too sober." She rolled her eyes, "Should I deliver you to your friends or should I just leave you here to wallow?" "How do you know I'm wallowing?" he asked. "Well when you came out here your foot steps were slow and dragged a bit which shows signs of grief and when you set my cup down you gave off a stand offish stance. Your eyes look sad and your eyebrows are slightly creased with worry or misery as if you were having a good time until something or someone caught you off guard." Damon looked at her questioningly, not understanding a word she just said. "I'm studying to become a therapist. So, what's here name?" "Why should I tell you?" "Well you did just try to hit on me, unsuccessfully if I might add." He sighed, "Then you have to walk with me." "Deal." She said, picking up her cup and skipping down the stairs beside him. "Her name is Rebekah." "Oh is she that girl with the blonde hair and the fake extensions and boob job." He smirked, "You can say that." Elena smirked, "It was joke, I have no idea who she is." "Then how'd you know she was blonde?" "Just a guess." He looked at her sideways, "Is that a stereotype?"

"Maybe." He smirked, taking his last drag before stomping it out in the sand. "So Elena, I've basically told you my whole life story, what about you?" "What do you mean?" "Tell me something, anything." "I have a little brother, Jeremy." "Jeremy huh?" "Yeah." "Do you have a boyfriend?" "No." "Huh." Elena could tell where this was going as they walked along the water's edge. "I better get back, I'm sure my friends are looking for me." Damon nodded, "Oh, ok." "So, I'll see you around then?" "Oh Yeah, definitely." He watched her go before returning to his beach house to soon pass out on his bed.


	2. Bacon

Damon woke the next morning with a pounding headache from the pounding at his door. "Wake the fuck up man! There's some girl here, says her name's Elena?" He sat up real fast in his bed, still clothed in last night's clothes. "Just a second." He said as he tripped over to his dresser. Mason leaned against his door in the hallway, "I don't know man she's pretty hot, don't get mad if I put the moves on her and she falls for it." Damon rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever man." He changed clothes and hurried into the bathroom to brush his teeth and pour half a bottle of Advil down his throat.

He wet his fingers, running them through his hair and then put on his sunglasses knowing the sunlight wouldn't go over so well with his hangover. He opened the door and walked through the living room to find Alaric still passed out on the couch and Mason talking to Elena in the door way. "Yeah, I lift weights. I can bench about 240." Elena nodded pretending to be interested as she looked over his shoulder to see Damon shaking his head as he smirked, making her giggle. Mason turned around, "She's all yours man." He clapped Damon on the shoulder before leaving them alone. "Hey." He said, unsure of what to say. Last night was hazy but he couldn't forget a face like hers. "Do you want to go get coffee?" she asked, jutting her finger behind her. She was dressed in a light weight purple sweatshirt and jogging shorts. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she wore little to no makeup. "Yeah, that sounds great." He smiled, walking out onto the porch and shutting the door behind him.

"So what time is it actually?" he asked. "Eleven thirty." They walked along the sand as he turned to her, "I'm sorry for how I may have acted last night; I wasn't in my right mind." He said, looking at her sideways. "Its fine, I'm just glad you made it home safely, I mean you could have passed out in the sand in a pool of vomit." She said, traipsing through the sand as if she were on a tight rope. "Well that certainly paints a colorful picture." He spoke, thankful that didn't actually happen. "So how was last night?" he asked as she gave him a questioning look. "After I left." He continued. She nodded in understanding as she continued to walk beside him. "Well I went back to my hotel room and slept actually, I'm not much of a partier." He nodded, "It's not as great as it's cracked up to be."

"Yeah well, where I come from there were little to no parties, especially ones that weren't chaperoned." She said. "Ouch, that must have been a major boner killer." She smirked at his choice of words, "You can say that." They walked together as they reached a little diner tucked between two motels as they made their way inside and settled themselves into a booth in the back corner where no one else was currently sitting. "It's nice in here, it's like the 50s." she said. "60s honey." He corrected her as a waitress with caramel colored skin came over with a coffee pot in her hand. "Hello Damon." She said, smacking her gum. "Bree." He said, not bothering to look up from the menu. Bree sighed, "Coffee?" "Yes please." Elena spoke, sliding her mug over to be filled. "Damon?" Bree asked. He nudged his cup over with his pinky as he folded his menu back up.

"Ok, now what can I get you?" she asked as she set the pot down and pulled out her notepad, wiping her hand on her apron. "I'll have the western omelet, two slices of white toast, a glass of orange juice, and a side order of bacon." Damon said, leaning back into his side of the booth. "Alright, and for you?" she asked, turning to Elena with a pitying look. "I'll just have coffee, thanks." Bree nodded before walking away. "What was that all about?" she asked as she poured cream and sugar into her coffee. Damon shrugged, "It was last summer. We were both drunk and we fucked like rabbits till the sun came up." Elena grimaced, "So modest." He took a sip of his much needed caffeine, "Well I didn't say she was bad now did I? One of the better nights I've spent here." "You know we just met last night and you are making quite the impression." He grinned, "Last night I was high AND drunk and this morning I'm being waited on by one of my exes. Give me a break."

She rolled her eyes, "One more chance and then I'm walking out that door." He couldn't tell if she was joking or not but all he knew was that he wanted to keep talking to her. "Here you are." Bree came back then as she set Damon's breakfast down in front of him. "Do I need to worry about any spit in my food?" he asked jokingly. "Nothing you haven't tasted before." He grinned as he watched her walk away before returning his look to Elena as she shook her head at him in disgust. "What?" he asked. "She's your ex that you were trying to avoid five minutes ago and now you're joking about your one night stand with her? That's not very healthy in my opinion." "Right, I almost forgot, you're the therapist here, so doctor am I unhealthy?" "Yes, the way you act is childish." He rolled his eyes, "Whatever." "Well if you don't care, then I'll just leave and find someone else to spend my time with." She stood then, placing a five dollar bill down before heading towards the door. "Elena wait." He called out to her, but she didn't turn around as he looked back to his food, "Fuck." He pulled out 15 dollars and slammed it down on top of her 5, grabbed his bacon off of his plate and ran out after her.

"Elena wait." He said, finally catching up to her. She stopped and turned around, "You were drooling all over your ex and making fun of my major." His mouth full of bacon, "No I wasn't." She crossed her arms across her chest as he continued, "Besides, what's it to you? It's not like we're dating or anything." Realizing that she was slightly in the wrong she sighed, "I'm sorry, I just needed some air." "Well you owe me." He said disgruntled. "Oh yeah?" she begun to walk backwards with a grin plastered to her face. "I left my breakfast for you." She rolled her eyes, "Oh that's how I want our kids to know how we met, sounds like quite the love story, don't you think?" He grinned, "Oh definitely." He inched closer to her as she raised a brow before turning and darting away from him and towards the icy morning ocean water before he tackled her, bringing them both down into the water, still lying on the sand. She spit water into his face as he smirked, "Bacon?" he raised his hand out to her where there was a piece of bacon crumbled to bits in his hand. "Really?" she asked in disbelief. He shrugged, "I wouldn't share my bacon unless I really, really liked you." She rolled her eyes, "Because all relationships should begin with bacon." "Of course." He said, smiling.


End file.
